


The Commission

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s02e10 The End of Something, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Lila finds out the truth about her parents' death, but she has a different reactionInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 14 - The Commission
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, The Handler & Lila Pitts
Series: TUActober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Commission

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little writer block with this one, so I’m not so happy with the result...anyway, here we go!

All her life they made her believe she belonged there and everything she was doing was for a reason. All the training, the missions, everything made her think that it was her destiny, she was supposed to do all of that. But, as Lila read the files brought by Herb, she realized that it was all a lie. Her parents were killed by Commission orders, The Handler’s order to be more specific. She felt the anger running through her veins and taking control of her while she walked back to her office and entered without knocking.

“It was you who killed them. You gave the order!”

The Handler was sitting at her desk and didn’t show any reaction to Lila’s words. Only a little smirk showed up at her face.

“And how can you possibly know that?”, the Handler asked her.

“I have the files, the real ones about it. How could they possibly be a threat to the timeline? They never hurt anybody, they never did anything wrong!”

“That’s exactly the point, darling. They would never let you reach your potential. How else would you be able to understand what you could do with your powers?”

“I killed people! I did things I was never supposed to do! I followed your orders, I believed in you!”

“Come on, darling, don’t be so emotional about all of that. Everything you did was for a reason, nothing was in vain.”

“I trusted you...Mother.”

Lila couldn’t look at the Handler anymore, so she just took one last glance at her before turning around and leaving the office. Her mind was burning with so many thoughts, but there was one that got her attention. The Hargreeves...Diego...they were in danger. She had to find them before the Commission and help them somehow.

She talked to Herb again and figured out where all of them would be. After that, she got one of the briefcases and one minute later she was standing in a farm, with snow covering her feet and clouds in the sky.

“Why are you here, Lila?”

She turned around and saw Diego followed by his siblings behind him. He tried to keep a serious face, but she could still see the worry in his eyes. 

“The Commission...my Mother, the Handler, they all lied to me. They killed my parents because she wanted me. She never cared about me, she only used me all these years!

“Welcome to the group!”, Five said in a sarcastic tone.

“Don’t come to me with your judgement, Five!”, she replied in a cold tone. She felt all of them looking at her suspiciously. 

“Why are you here?”, Five repeated Diego’s question.

“I want to help you. The agents from the Commission know all of you are here and they will arrive here at any minute and…”

“We appreciate the concern, but we can take care of them.”

“No, you can’t! You need help, otherwise she will make sure to get all of you killed!”.

“Alright, how do you think you can help us on this?”, Five asked.

Lila stared at him with a grin before blinking like Five usually did. She appeared by his side, still showing a proud grin at his confused look.

“Oh, yes, she can stay and help us”, Diego said smilling.

Lila would be so happy to finally get revenge on the Handler for everything she did to her and her parents. 

  
  



End file.
